Bonjour, je m'appelle Sasuke et j'ai un problème
by MoonSorrow123
Summary: Petit OS SasuNaru écrit entre deux révisions XD. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas bien et j'ai honte. J'espère que ça vous plaira


[ NA : Holalalalalala, ça m'a perturbé de ne pas écrire de lemons =D mais bon je m'en remettrais x) je survivrais. je dois admettre que lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire je ne savais même pas comment j'allais finir et ça a tourné à ça xD. Enjoy !]

Depuis peu, le silence le gênait. Enfin il avait toujours éprouvé le besoin de le chasser le plus vite possible mais son silence lui semblait encore plus irritant que celui des autres. Pourtant Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une pie. Il ne parlait que si c'était utile et avec le moins de mots possibles. En somme une tombe aurait été clairement plus bavarde que lui. Naruto n'aimait pas le silence du brun. Tout simplement. Depuis tout petit, il avait connu l'indifférence des autres et jamais cela ne l'avait gêné outre mesure bien que ça l'eut marqué mais tout avait changé depuis sa rencontre avec ce gamin tout aussi solitaire que lui. Complètement obsédé par sa vengeance, muré dans un silence de plomb, harcelé par toutes filles de sa classe. Il l'avait d'abord pris pour un vantard qui voulait se donner un genre puis il avait compris. Certes, n'ayant jamais été une flèche il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour l'admettre mais ils étaient clairement dans la même situation sauf que leurs caractères respectifs faisaient qu'ils le vivaient différemment. Pour sa part, il cachait son mal être et sa peur du rejet derrière de grands sourires et des remarques idiotes maintenant plus par habitude que par choix. C'était sa façon d'être rassurant un peu. Tant qu'il jacassait, les gens curieusement oubliaient leurs soucis pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Cela faisait parti de sa conception de l'amitié que de toujours se trouver à remonter le moral des personnes qu'il aimait. Bien qu'au fond, il eut toujours autant la crainte d'être mis de côté et ignoré.

Au tout début, il avait été intrigué par le fait que l'Uchiwa soit si obsédé par son frère. C'était comme si c'était son but dans la vie. Par la suite, il avait entrevu l'idée que c'était sa façon de se trouver une utilité. Il avait besoin de ça pour se prouver qu'il ne servait pas à rien. Bien sûr il en voulait cruellement à son frère d'avoir décimé son clan. Cela ne pouvait paraître qu'évident mais il s'en voulait nettement plus d'avoir été impuissant. Alors, s'étant senti comme un poids, il avait décidé que cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Il ne pouvait pas décemment continuer à vivre en n'ayant aucun but dans la vie. Arrêter de poursuivre son frère, ça aurait été pour lui le déshonneur le plus complet. Il sentait au plus profond de lui que c'était la vengeance qui le maintenait en vie. Après tout, rien ne l'empêchait d'avoir voulu ne plus exister ensuite. Evidemment tout le monde connaissait le caractère fort et l'orgueil du dernier de son clan mais tout ceci s'était forgé avec les années. Il sentait au plus profond de lui que sans tout cela, Sasuke n'aurait jamais été Sasuke. Cela lui paraissait clair que l'enfant traumatisé par tout ça et abandonné de tous n'aurait jamais tenu le coup seul. Il le cachait clairement bien mais le glaçon était avant tout un être humain. Il avait même eut la pensée saugrenue qu'en un sens, son frère avait fait en sorte que son cadet le déteste pour lui donner la rage de vaincre et de survivre pour le dépasser. Il trouvait cela un peu idiot mais tellement agréable à croire.

Il ressassait toutes ses pensées en se dirigeant vers son entraînement quotidien. Pour le moment, tout allait encore bien, à l'aube de ses dix sept ans, la vie ne faisait que commencer. Pourtant tant de choses lui étaient déjà arrivées. Difficile à croire qu'il ait eut le temps de faire sa crise d'adolescence au milieu de tout ça. Certes, ceux qui le connaissait pensait qu'il resterait toujours l'enfant insolent et qui fonçait tête bêche qu'il avait été mais sous couvert d'insouciance, tant de choses s'étaient produites. Déjà, le départ de Sasuke l'avait fait longtemps se poser des questions sur le sens de l'amitié et sur la relation « fraternel » qu'il entretenait avec le nukenin. Sa détermination à le ramener ressemblait énormément à son caractère habituel. Tout le monde savait que le côté impulsif et borné du renard le poussait à toujours tout tenter pour sauver ses amis. Cependant il n'avait pas compris d'origine que l'ennemi n'était pas Orochimaru ou Itachi mais bien Sasuke lui-même. Ce dernier se détruisait tout simplement à petit feu. Il détestait la vie qu'on lui avait accordé tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de la mériter. Sans doute était-il évident pour lui que tant que son frère vivrait elle n'aurait aucun sens. Finalement le blond sourit en coin en pensant à quel point l'Uchiha était en fait plus idiot que lui sur certains points. Enfin sans doute pas si idiot vu qu'après un affrontement avec l'homme serpent, il avait décidé de revenir. Quelque chose avait dut faire fondre un peu la glace qui entourait son cœur parce que son seul motif avait été qu'il s'ennuyait loin de chez lui. Ce qui en vérité était assez peu crédible mais personne n'en prit ombrage. Personne ne savait vraiment et la plupart se moquait de la raison qui le faisait revenir. Tsunade-sama n'eut pas besoin de charger des ninjas de le surveiller, il semblait que Naruto s'était déjà octroyé cette mission de lui-même. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que ce dernier ne le lâcherait plus d'une semelle et que Kakashi-sensei avait appris de son erreur. Elle lui offrit une sorte de liberté surveillée et ce malgré les protestations de quelques anciens. Elle se moquait éperdument de ces vieux grigous qui ne supportaient qu'une femme aussi jeune qu'elle puisse diriger le village du feu. Objectivement quand on se retrouve avec le blond aussi collant aux basques : on n'avait clairement plus besoin d'une bande d'Anbus. C'est dans cet état d'esprit très embrouillé pour un garçon aux neurones atrophiés ( et donc les derniers tentaient déjà le suicide collectif) que Naruto Uzumuaki arriva pour son entraînement.

Pour ce qui était de ninja aux cheveux noirs, il avait tout simplement compris plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait lui-même que ce n'était pas rester au village de la feuille qui allait l'empêcher de réaliser son nindo. Il avait compris en observant vivre son maître temporaire qu'il ne voulait pas finir comme lui. A chaque fois, il revoyait ses partenaires de l'équipe 7. Finalement, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il s'était complètement et irrémédiablement attaché à eux. La noirceur qui habitait son cœur avait obscurci pendant un moment son jugement le rendant obsédé par le pouvoir mais, et il devait remercier Orochimaru pour cela, en apprenant à contrôler le sceau maudit qui ornait son épaule sa capacité de jugement avait repris le dessus. Ça et les propos d'un petit blond à moustaches qui lui revenait régulièrement en tête. Alors presque sur un coup de tête, il était parti tuant son maître. Depuis qu'il l'avait fait, il avait l'étrange sensation que la marque noire avait encore moins d'influence sur lui. Elle s'était même très légèrement éclaircit. Cela l'avait poussé à comprendre qu'elle réagissait en fonction de la colère et de la haine qui cohabitaient en lui. Revenu, il avait su qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en revoyant les visages familiers de son groupe, finalement il ne pouvait pas se passer d'eux bien longtemps. A croire que ces derniers avaient lancés un jutsu encore plus puissant sur son cœur. Il soupira, finalement, il trouvait ses progrès plus rapides depuis qu'il était revenu. Cela prouvait et ce malgré l'excès d'orgueil qui le gagnait lorsqu'il y pensait qu'en vérité, il avait tort et en plus contre son idiot d'ami préféré.

Son regard avait accroché celui azurs de son partenaire. Il l'avait trouvé changé. Bien sûr Naruto Uzumaki resterait toujours lui-même mais il y avait à présent une note plus mature dans ses prunelles comme si tout ceci l'avait aidé à grandir. Il avait poussé également anatomiquement parlant. Ses épaules étaient plus larges, sa physionomie plus trapue mais toujours élancée et svelte. Cela l'avait fait gagner en puissance et sans conteste en charme aux vues de toutes les jeunes filles qui lui courraient à présent après. Ses cheveux blonds parsemaient son visage lui cachant parfois les yeux mais en entraînement un bandeau les retenait pour empêcher cela. Cela avait éveillé un léger battement de son cœur comme si ce dernier avait connu une descente abrupte dans un manège. Pourtant il devait bien avouer que celle qui avait sans conteste le plus changé, en dehors de lui qui se sentait complètement étranger à lui-même par moment, c'était Sakura. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et arrangés derrière un bandeau. Sa tenue, plus sobre permettait de meilleurs mouvements. On voyait clairement plus de maturité dans ses yeux et dans son attitude. Elle n'était plus hystérique comme auparavant lorsqu'elle était devant lui. Elle le traitait normalement quasiment, ne se retenant pas de le frapper lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de travers. Elle possédait désormais un regard un peu maternel sur eux deux. Il pouvait affirmer sans grand problèmes qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien d'amoureux pour lui. Elle devait avoir compris que ce n'était qu'un coup de cœur d'adolescente en chaleur. Une façon de s'associer au groupe parce qu'elle avait un peu peur de la solitude. D'ailleurs, elle s'entendait à présent très bien avec Ino même si elles continuaient de se chamailler un peu. De ce qu'il avait compris, elle était l'élève personnelle de l'hokage et étudiait à présent des jutsus médicaux. En fin de compte c'était sa manière à elle de ne plus être considéré comme un boulet. Elle n'avait jamais été vu comme un poids mais maintenant disons qu'il pensait, sans doute comme Naruto, que c'était plus les ennemis qu'il fallait protéger de sa colère. Elle n'était plus la petite fille d'avant. Etrange comme tout peut changer à peine six mois.

L'esprit d'équipe n'avait jamais tout à fait quitté la team 7 alors il ne fallut pas plus d'un mois pour que tout fut comme avant, à ceci près que chacun avait pris un peu de maturité. Il était donc vrai qu'on mûrissait plus facilement face à l'épreuve. La kunoichi de l'équipe avait simplement changé de cible en vérité. L'Uchiha l'avait compris en la voyant se promener avec ce gars étrange qui tentait d'apprendre la sociabilité dans un bouquin. Il avait d'ailleurs collé un pain à Naruto lorsque ce dernier avait suggéré que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal à lui non plus. Ses yeux prenaient une expression inimitable, il était presque étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué elle-même. Le glaçon avait beau avoir changé un peu, il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour faire ne serait-ce qu'une allusion à la situation actuelle. Enfin pour le moment ça lui paraissait inapproprié. Il ne doutait pas que le temps venu, la demoiselle comprenne et fasse le premier pas. Elle avait clairement de la jugeote, ce n'était pas comme le petit blond qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Cela le mena à se demander quelle place il avait pour lui. En vérité, il employait le terme à défaut d'en trouver un autre. Frère aurait put convenir peut être mais il doutait qu'on puisse ressentir de l'attirance envers un membre de sa famille. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas ça. Il avait fini par admettre qu'il n'était pas complètement indifférent à la présence du blond lorsqu'un jour de chamailleries, il s'était retrouvé avec un blond à califourchon sur lui se frottant sans même s'en rendre compte sur son bassin. Son cœur en avait loupé un battement et sa respiration avait momentanément été arrêtée. Il s'était débrouillé par une pirouette, et un énorme effort de self-control, pour le faire descendre avant qu'une preuve trop visible n'ait le temps de faire apparition. Ce jour-là il aurait presque rougit. Heureusement que comme tout bon membre de son clan, il masquait à la perfection ses sensations même celle de troubles.

Il n'avait pas vraiment peur d'être bisexuel ou même homosexuel bien que cela lui paraissait vraiment incongru, mais sa plus grande peur résidait dans le fait que tout changerait si jamais son blond de compagnon s'en rendait compte. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le considère comme un monstre. Il n'était pas effrayé par le rejet général mais uniquement par le sien. Depuis ce jour, il avait pris pour habitude d'éviter les contacts physiques qui pourraient le trahir éventuellement. Plongé dans ses réflexions, sa relative sociabilité avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Il espérait que Naruto ne s'en rende pas trop compte ou ne pose pas de questions mais il en doutait clairement. A un moment ou un autre ce dernier allait venir le harceler et vu la tête qu'il faisait, ça allait bientôt être sa fête. Il arborait cette moue soucieuse et adorable d'un enfant qui s'inquiète. C'était ça le plus grand paradoxe du ninja du pays du feu. Il avait les traits et le physique d'un adulte mais ses réactions demeuraient celles d'un petit enfant. Kakashi et Sakura devaient s'être passés le mot parce qu'ils partirent aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient. Prétextant tel ou tel rendez-vous.

Quelque part dans la forêt, caché derrière un buisson

« Kakashi-sensei, vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée de laisser Naruto s'occuper de ça ? » dit la voix murmurante de Sakura

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée Sakura mais en attendant il est le seul capable de faire réagir Sasuke au quart de tour. Contentons-nous d'observer et de voir si nous avons raison. »

« Vous avez sans doute raison, mais c'est curieux d'espionner ainsi ses amis. »

Revenons à nos petites brebis.

La brebis brune par ailleurs était plutôt angoissée. Lui qui se torturait l'esprit depuis plus d'une semaine pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait se retrouvait sans aucune idée d'excuses valables pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Une petite voix lui siffla l'idée que de toute manière, il était clairement trop tard. Son regard accrochait celui de son partenaire avec force le bloquant encore plus surement dans son mutisme. Pour le moment, la seule explication rationnelle qu'il avait trouvée était qu'en pleine crise d'identité et de recherche de sa sexualité (il avait lu ça dans un bouquin) il avait jeté son dévolu sur une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment et qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé ainsi. Voilà qui était une explication plus que rationnelle et pourtant si peu satisfaisante. Un extrait du bouquin de Saï lui revient en tête :

« Comment savoir si vous êtes amoureux ? L'amour se manifeste d'abord par un violent désir, suffisamment fort pour vous étourdir un bref instant. On ne voit que la personne aimée, on ressent l'envie de la toucher, de la protéger, et de l'aimer de tout son être. »

Il faillit en gerber mentalement. Bon on passait l'envie du toucher parce que ça ça reflétait uniquement du désir physique selon lui. Mais il n'avait certainement pas envie de protéger ce Dobe. Le blond était suffisamment grand pour se débrouiller très bien tout seul. Ça aurait était un manque de confiance que d'estimer qu'il devait le protéger. L'aimer de tout son être ? Non mais sérieusement, il se racontait vraiment des âneries niaiseuses dans ce bouquin. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était passer du temps avec lui et dans le pire des cas mourir à son côté pendant un combat. En quoi cela pouvait vouloir dire l'aimer de tout son être ? On nageait en pleine cinquième dimension là ? Pendant son cheminement mental qui avait pris tout au plus quelques secondes Naruto avait commencé à engager la conversation.

« Hey, Sa'ske, t'es pas dans ton assiette en ce moment, te faudrait peut être des ramens ? » Il avait dit ça de son air le plus détaché et stupide il fallait bien l'avouer. Il employait toujours le même type de phrases, le même genre d'expressions et pourtant là où en temps normal, il n'aurait pas cherché plus de sens. Toutefois, il avait appris à décoder un peu le Naruto et en vérité ça s'apparentait un peu plus à un truc du genre « qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu as pas l'air bien ? » dit de façon stupide certes mais bon.

« N'importe quoi Usuratonkachi, tu penses avec ton estomac ou quoi ? » Ce qui en langage Sasukien signifiait surtout « ne pose pas de questions dont tu n'aimerais pas les réponses ». Cependant, il ignorait si L'Uzumaki allait comprendre. Toutefois, il était sur d'une chose, même s'il comprenait, il ne lâcherait pas aussi facilement.

« Il faut toujours penser à bien se nourrir c'est tout. » Ajouta-t-il avec un ton doctoral qui ne collait pas vraiment à la teneur d'une discussion sur les ramens.

« Dobe. »

« Arrête un peu de m'insulter Sasucon ! C'est toi qui a dut mal digérer je sais pas trop quoi. Tu parles plus en ce moment, et en plus tu es grincheux, enfin ça se voit pas trop sur ton visage mais bon ça s'entend ! » Non mais sérieusement on se serait cru dans une émission culinaire ou encore une discussion avec Choji et encore… Il eut un reniflement méprisant qui voulait dire « Arrête de te faire des films. » Du moins lorsqu'on ne connaissait pas le dit shinobi. A son grand regret cela ne fit qu'exciter davantage la boule de feu qui lui faisait face.

« Prends pas ton air supérieur, on sait tous les deux que c'est une image que tu te donnes. »

« … » Traduction littéral pour les pauvres lecteurs qui se retrouvent au milieu de tout ça : « Mais comment il peut sortir un truc intelligent au milieu d'autant d'âneries ! »

« Haha, je savais que j'avais touché juste. Tu vois bien que je suis meilleur que toi ! » Il se pavanait littéralement.

« … » Traduction : « et la seconde d'après rajouter un truc qui lui fait perdre toute crédibilité ». Il eut l'envie soudaine de l'embrasser pour qu'il arrête de débiter autant de conneries. C'était tout le personnage qui se jouait devant lui à la fois attachant par sa stupidité et sa naïveté mais également visant là où effectivement ça faisait mal de façon si abrupte que parfois on se demandait si ce n'était pas juste son idée du moment.

« Sasuke, tu sais très bien qu'on est partenaire, si tu ne vas pas bien, c'est presque un devoir de le dire. Ça pourrait avoir une incidence sur nos missions. »

Ce gamin était un mystère en lui-même, un croisement curieux entre un adulte et un enfant. Un mélange de stupidité et de clairvoyance. C'était déroutant même pour un blasé comme lui. Sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment comment, il se retrouva avec deux mains posées sur ses épaules et un regard qui le déshabillait quasiment tellement il était profond. Il se perdit silencieusement dans la contemplation de ses prunelles, il remarqua qu'elle était légèrement oblongue comme celles d'un animal. Ses yeux quasiment noirs se laissaient tomber dans l'immensité avec une facilité déconcertante. Cet échange dura un petit moment parce que lorsqu'il arrêta de le contempler aussi fixement, il remarqua la couleur écrevisse qu'avait les mignonnes petites joues rebondies de son vis-à-vis. Il eut une micro rougeur lui aussi tandis que l'autre se mettait à baragouiner de nouveau.

« Non mais sérieusement, tu pourrais répondre au lieu d'être toujours dans un mutisme profond tu fais chier… » . Le garçon ne l'écoutait plus, un nouveau point avait attiré son attention. Ses lèvres rosées qui bougeaient frénétiquement tandis que le garçon continuait son laïus avec passion. Elles étaient légèrement humides et ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées. C'était un véritable supplice que de rester aussi proches. Pourtant il n'osait pas se détacher de la poigne de son ami.

Et là sans crier gare, une phrase fusa sans même qu'il ait eut le temps de la retenir. Lui qui avait toujours une grande mesure dans ce qu'il faisait ou ce qu'il disait venait de laisser sa langue le trahir.

« Je voudrais pas t'embrass.. heu t'embarrasser. » He MERDE ! Pourquoi il avait dit tout haut ce qu'il avait pensé tout bas. Son cerveau venait de le trahir honteusement. Il regardait Naruto histoire de voir ci ce dernier avait compris. Il scrutait chacun de ses mouvements mais visiblement il était reparti sur sa lancée enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il s'exclame.

« EMBRASSER ? NANI ! »

Heuuu…oups ? Cette fois il ne put retenir la rougeur qui le tenaillait mais pour une fois il partit dans une flopée de mots.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Usuratonkachi. Tu as mal entendu, je vois pas pourquoi je voudrais embrasser un Dobe comme toi ! » Il trouvait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien et ce même s'il avait dut s'écorcher la bouche à répondre une phrase aussi longue que cela. Le kitsune eut un petit rire nerveux avant de lancer un « oui, oui c'était évident ! ». Heureusement qu'il était idiot finalement, ça lui simplifiait grandement la tâche. Il loupa ceci dit le soupir de soulagement qui parcourut le chef-glaçon.

« Non, mais par compte, je sais plus où j'en étais pas ta faute ! » Il se gratta la tête. « Ha oui, je partirais pas tant que tu m'auras pas expliqué pourquoi tu es aussi bizarre dernièrement, foi de futur Hokage ! » Bon il allait falloir trouver un mensonge convaincant, huuum il prit une légère moue. Ce n'était pas facile en fait : son chat était mort ? Il n'avait pas de chat…. « Il avait cassé son kunai favori ? Comme s'il allait le croire. Les extraterrestres lui avaient mis une sonde ? ça il serait fichu de penser que c'est la vérité mais bon, il n'avait pas que ça à faire de sortir quelque chose d'aussi gros. Surtout que de son humble avis, Sakura et Kakashi seraient certainement mis au courant rapidement.

De l'autre côté du buisson

« Kakashi-sensei, vous avez entendu le lapsus qu'il a fait ? » Les yeux de Sakura s'ouvrir tellement qu'ils en devinrent globuleux. « Vous croyez qu'il aime Naruto ? » Même dans sa bouche, cela lui paraissait carrément surnaturel.

« On discute pas des goûts et des couleurs. M'enfin ça pourrait expliquer tout cet embrouillamini. »

« Ino va pas me croire quand je vais lui dire ça. »

« Curieux j'ai l'impression de retrouver l'ancienne Sakura là. » Il fit un petit sourire derrière son masque.

« Sauf que l'ancienne Sakura ne vous aurait jamais frappé monsieur si je puis me permettre. » Il avala sa salive de travers à ces propos dit avec un certain sadisme et décida de se taire, suivant toujours l'échange des deux garçons.

De retour sur la place centrale.

« C'est que c'est pas important si j'ai pas envie d'en parler ! » Il commençait légèrement à s'énerver et ça ce n'était pas bon signe, pas bon signe du tout. Il avait tendance à un peu trop délier sa langue dans ces cas-là.

« Si je te demande c'est que c'est important pour moi ! » s'insurgea le blond.

« Mais tu peux pas te mêler de tes affaires un peu ! » Il eut la sensation de se retrouver quelques années en arrière. Ils se comportaient tous les deux comme de vrais gamins.

« Faut peut être que je te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu n'as pas parlé d'un problème ! » Cette fois il avait crié. C'était un léger coup bas tout de même. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il parlait de sa désertion.

« Ça a aucun rapport ! » Il avait pris un ton légèrement irrité qu'on lui rappelle ses propres fautes et énervé qu'il continue à insister aussi lourdement.

« Alors dis-le si c'est pas si grave. »

Cette fois, il venait de mettre fin à son self-control légendaire. Lui seul avait ce pouvoir par ailleurs que de le faire sortir de façon aussi rapide de ses gonds. A croire qu'il choisissait exprès les expressions les plus irritantes pour lui. Pourtant personne n'aurait put croire qu'il était facile d'énerver une personne aussi froide que lui. Et bien visiblement, c'était une chose aisée pour le blond gesticulant.

« Mais tu me fais chier à la fin ! » La tension était à son paroxysme et les deux se regardaient avec une certaine animosité.

« C'est toi le plus chiant dans toute cette histoire ! Même pas foutu d'exprimer clairement ton problème ! »

« Naturo ferme là ou je m'occupe de le te rabattre ton caquet ! »

« Ha ouais et tu vas faire quoi hein ? » Et en plus il se permettait de continuer à le provoquer encore et toujours. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder l'Uchiha. Sans même se rendre compte que c'était sans doute la dernière chose à faire après son laspus, il lui roula un patin monumental se redressant ne calculant pas encore la portée de son geste.

« Comme ça » lança-t-il d'un air narquois.

Revenons un peu aux stalkeurs du buisson

« … » Sakura n'arrivait même plus à articuler un mot tellement sa bouche était ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés.

« … » Même Kakashi-sensei n'en revenait pas d'une telle audace.

Du côté de Naruto et Sasuke

Finalement, il réalisa qu'il venait de se laisser emporter par son colère .. et manifestement son envie latente de toute à l'heure. Le porteur de Kyuubi se tapait le fard le plus hallucinant qu'on ait jamais vu. Il n'arrivait même plus à faire une phrase cohérente balbutiant des « heu » et des « je » sans vraiment plus comprendre. Cela fit un électrochoc à Sasuke dont la gène n'avait rien à envier à celle de sa victime. Sauf que pour le coup cela ne se voyait pas beaucoup sur lui. De loin, on aurait put croire qu'il était impassible. Il finit par pencher la tête regardant le sol.

« Au moins tu connais mon problème maintenant… »

Il se mit en marche pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible lorsqu'une voix timide sortir de nulle part.

« Sasuke.. j'ai pas bien compris. Tu pourrais répéter ? » Malgré la petite voix un sourire se dessinait clairement sur les lèvres du renardeau.

[NA : Wala c'est fini = me demande comment ça a put tourner comme ça enfin comme j'ai dit à ma beta : '' j'avais un but que Sasuke et Naruto finissent par se tripoter xD " Si le coeur m'en dit je ferais peut être un chapitre deux en mode '' Bonjour je m'appelle Sasuke et j'ai un problème ( bis xD)" avec cette fois promis juré un lemon 8D. Vous en pensez quoi ? =p]


End file.
